Scarlet Shadows
by FlakyScarlet99
Summary: Erza Scarlet has kept a secret that no one knows about, but what happens when this secret turns out to be a person but no only that it turns out to be a her little sister.What will happen when she meets her again, will it be a loving reunion or a terrible disaster. (sorry I suck at summaries) Warning: This will be a yuri story Juvia x OC
1. It all Begins

**Hello all this Author-Chan and welcome to my first story on this website, ahead of time I will tell you this will be a Yuri story but not till later on, I am very excited to share my story here and I hope you all enjoy it please leave your reviews.**

**Lets begin the story!**

* * *

Erza closed her eyes laying back in a beach chair. 'I had so much fun today...' She thought to herself happily. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were at The Akane Resort, it was all thanks to Leo, this was the first time in awhile that Erza was able to relax and have so much fun, before she knew it she fell asleep.

A little girl stood before Erza, her hair was long and red much like the armored girl, her eyes dark brown, she wore a dirty worn out white dress though it wasn't white it was dirty stained with blood. Erza kneeled before the girl and reached out to touch her but the child was yanked away out of reach, the girl letting out a cry of pain. "Erza! Help!." The child shouted tears filling her eyes as she's dragged away by some shadowy figures, Erza tried to go after them but her body couldn't move. It was frozen like a statue, she could hear blood curdling screams.

Erza awoke breathing heavily. 'It was a dream?...I must have fallen asleep without realizing it.' She thought to herself as she looked at the sunset before standing walking inside. She stopped and looked in the mirror at herself before requiping into her normal armor she always wore and she smiled before the door opened revealing Lucy who was dressed in a nice yet simple dress.  
"There you are Erza, Natsu and Gray are down stairs at the casino, so wanna come down and play some games?." Lucy asked excitedly and Erza smiled and requipped into a fancy dress with her hair done up all nicely.  
"How do i look?." She asked with a smile at Lucy.  
"A bit over done but good anyways let's get going!." Lucy said taking her hand leading her down to the casino where everything began to change.

* * *

A small figure cloaked in black looked out the window of The Tower of Heaven. Footsteps echoed off the walls as a blue haired main approached the smaller figure from behind.  
"It's almost time, they are bringing Erza here as we speak," The blue haired man said with a chuckle, the cloaked figure only nodded in response. "All our hard work is almost paid off, go and make sure everything is ready." He said before walking off leaving the cloaked person.  
'Erza...'


	2. Just This Once

**Hello again reader if you haven't clicked out of the story yet, I will be posting a cover image for the story later tonight but I can't until I reach 24 hours a member so yeah, anyways enjoy the story so far~Author-Chan**

* * *

A blue haired man leaned back against his throne smirking a bit as he looked at his game board.  
"The game has begun." He smiled to himself, after are these years of planning and waiting everything he had worked for would be complete. This man he was known as Jellal.

Erza banged on the card that Shou trapped her in, she knew he couldn't fight Jellal on his own, but not only that since the moment they arrived in the tower she had a weird feeling, she sensed something strange for a moment but then it was gone, but whatever it was didn't seem good.  
"Shou let me out you can't do this yourself!." Erza shouted at him and he shook his head.  
"No your staying in there sister, I won't let Jellal hurt you sister." He said as he ran.

The cloaked figure sat in a long corridor, a orange cat much like Happy with them.  
"Are you sure your ready for this? Didn't Jellal tell us to hang back and wait." The orange exceed said as she looked at up at the cloaked person.  
"I-I don't care what he said for us to do Sora...when she comes i want you to go please..." The cloaked person spoke their voice soft and quiet.  
"But I want to stay with you please! I promised we'd always be together please let me!." Sora argued and the cloaked person sighed and petted the top of the cats head.  
"Please just this once for me?...T-this is something i need to do alone." The person spoke their voice softer now and the exceed sighed hugging them nodding.  
"Fine...just this once...only cause you asked so nicely which is new for you...but don't do anything stupid please..." Sora said quietly and the cloaked figure nodded quietly.

One by one the 'knights' Jellal hired were starting to be taken out, Erza had just taken out Ikaruga.  
"Shou i need you to get everyone out of here please, the magic council is going to be firing the Etherion soon." Erza said looking at him, she was a bit beat up from the fight but she wouldn't stop until she had beaten Jellal  
"But sister what about you?." He asked worry in his voice and the scarlet haired Mage just smiled a bit.  
"Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine just make sure everyone else gets away safely." Erza said, she knew she was lying but it was his own good and he nodded reluctantly before running off to find everyone.  
'I'm coming for you Jellal...' Erza thought to herself as she began to head towards to top of the tower, but she felt something strange still in the tower she could sense it but she couldn't tell what it was. 'Maybe it's Jellal?..' She thought as she walked trying to figure it out.

"She's coming..." The cloaked figure spoke quietly standing up and Sora nodded hugging the persons legs.  
"Promise you'll be okay?." She asked the the cloaked person nodded and Sora let go using magic to make her wings appear and she flew off glancing back at worriedly.  
'So the time has finally come...'


	3. She appears

Erza walked down a long corridor, she was almost to the top of the tower of heaven, where Jellal was waiting, as she walked she suddenly sensed someone behind her and she spun around pointing her sword at the shorter cloaked figure standing there.

"Reveal yourself!." Erza demanded but the person simply shook their head raising there hand shadows going around their fist and within a flash the person was in front of the scarlet mage swinging at her, Erza was able to avoid the first punch but was caught off guard as the person kicked her before they jumped back as Erza slashed at them.

Shou had managed to get everyone out of the tower, excluding Natsu, Simon, and Erza, Jellal and the mysterious cloaked person, and they were all on the boat, Happy was questioning Sora, he wondered where she came from, but Sora wouldn't give him anything useful.

The battle between the Erza and the cloaked person continued, Erza had grown sick of this fight against a person who wouldn't even reveal themselves, she requipped a few swords in the air and sent them flying fast at the cloaked person, they didn't have time to move and the swords tore the cloak right off. There stood a girl with long red hair, brown eyes, her skin pale like porcelain. Erza froze where she stood as she looked at the smaller girl.  
"Surprised to see me?." The girl asked with a slight laugh.

* * *

"Fl-Flaky?..." Erza managed to say as she looked at the shorter red head.  
"Oh so to you do remember me here i was thinking you had forget all about me...sister.." Flaky said looking at her anger and hatred present in her brown eyes.  
"I could never forget you! Your my only sister!." Erza said taking a few steps towards her lowering her sword, but suddenly Flaky's foot connected with her stomach hard causing Erza to stumble back, when she looked up Flaky was gone.  
"Oh really you never forgot me? Your lying!." The smaller red head growled as she appeared above Erza. She went to kick her in the back but Erza reacted fast grabbing her foot throwing her away from her.  
"Flaky please stop and let me explain." Erza said pleadingly she didn't want to have to fight with her especially because the Etherion could fire any time now.

'Flaky...please i believe in you...' The orange exceed thought to herself worried about Flaky. Sora knew how much she hated Erza and how much this battle meant to her but she didn't want to lose her best friend, she looked at the tower before closing her eyes thinking back.

~Sora's memories~  
The small orange exceed followed close behind a short young girl with pale skin, long scarlet hair, and dark brown eyes that seemed dulled with sadness.  
"Flaky wait up!." Sora called out flying behind her on small wings, Flaky finally stopped but not turning to face her.  
"What do you want Sora?..." She asked her voice soft and fragile like it could break at any moment.  
"What was Jellal yelling at you about now?...and who's this Erza person i hear people talk about?." The orange exceed questioned curiously, the young red headed girl clenched her fists at the last question shadows starting to go around them slowly.  
"She's a horrible person who abandoned me! I hate her! She left me here because i was to weak for her and her new found magic! She got rid of me like the trash i am!...s-she left me here all alone!." Flaky shouted before slamming her fist into the wall hard leaving a hole and creating cracks up the wall. Sora watched and realized when she looked at her face...she was crying...  
~Reality~

Sora opened her eyes looking back up at the tower. 'I'll be here waiting for you like i promised...just come back here alive...like you promised..' She thought to herself.

"I don't need you to explain anything!." Flaky shouted before running at Erza, a sword began to form in her hands, it was perfectly identical to Erza's but yet a darker feeling to it, she swung it at Erza but Erza blocked it with her sword.  
"Flaky please listen to me." Erza said jumping back as Flaky swung the sword at her feet, she noticed when she was moving back the shadow of her sword was gone. Erza had never seen magic like this before.  
"No! I know why you left me here it was because I was weak to weak for you, you threw me away like trash and replaced me with those other people!," she shouted gripping the sword tightly a dark shadowy aura going around her and the sword. "B-but I'll show you who's strong now...I'll show you that I can use magic too...and I'll use it to kill you!." She shouted before charging at her, Erza now knew this fight wouldn't be avoidable she would have to fight her own little sister...

* * *

**Hey everyone its author-chan again, I know I'm getting annoying cause I keep popping up but please deal with me, can I have some feed back before my next update? I know the story is moving kinda fast but I need it too so I can get things going on the path with Fairy Tails main plot.**


	4. Enemies or Sisters?

Erza avoided Flaky's fast attacks, Flaky kept disappearing and reappearing in places trying to attack Erza, she landed some hits but took more then she gave.  
"I won't lose to you! I won't let you ruin Jellal's plans!." Flaky shouted as her sword dissolved in her hands turning back into shadows. "6 shadow judgement strike!." She shouted as six beams of shadow energy went straight at Erza in different directions, the beams were to fast and they hit her, a bright light flashing as it did. As the light faded Erza was kneeling there panting slightly gripping her swords her body beat up. "Y-You sh-should be dead from that attack!." She shouted staring at her older sister as she slowly rose.  
"Do you really believe what Jellals told you about this place?.." Erza asked as she looked up from the ground right at Flaky pointing her sword at her.  
"Y-yes of course i do!...Once Zeref is brought back to life he'll bring a new world of freedom!...and I'll finally be free...and happy!." She shouted running at her again disappearing before appearing behind her, a shadow scythe forming in her hands and she swung it right at Erza, it sent Erza towards a wall but she used it to her advantage jumping off the wall as she flew at it and she flew towards Flaky slashing her sword hitting Flaky making her tumble over her back hitting the floor hard as she disappeared appearing a few feet away breathing heavily gripping her shoulder.  
"Flaky...are you ready to calm down and talk please..." Erza said looking at the smaller wounded red head as she held her sword up. Flaky dropped her scythe once it hit the floor it shattered turning into shadows again.  
"N-n-no...i don't wa-want to l-listen to y-you...you do-don't rea-really c-care about m-me...you left m-me here!" She panted raising her hands putting them together so her palms were facing Erza. "Judgment of the shadow demon, 9 demonic strike!." Flaky screamed as shadows spun all around her before 9 beams of pure dark magic energy came rushing at Erza so fast it was blinding. The next thing Flaky knew she was on the floor with Erza's sword in her shoulder and Erza on top of her keeping her pinned to the floor. Erza had sliced through the attack just in time, she didn't want to hurt Flaky but she had to do something to stop her. Flaky's face was flushed of color and paler than normal, her breathing was heavy as she struggled under Erza wincing with each movement the sword in her shoulder causing her more pain as blood leaked out of the wound.  
"Stop struggling Flaky and listen to me." Erza commanded in a firm yet soft tone making Flaky whimper, she was out of magic energy and to worn out to fight her any longer, she was helpless now and had no choice but to listen.

* * *

Flaky laid there under Erza staring up at the older scarlet haired mage.  
"I'm sure whatever Jellal told you was a lie Flaky..." Erza began to say as she pulled the sword out of Flay's shoulder making her yelp a little in pain. "I never wanted to leave you here, Jellal changed during the rebellion when they took him, he wasn't the Jellal we knew, he's the one who destroyed the boats, when I said we were all gonna leave he said I could have my freedom but you would all be staying...and if I told anyone or came back he'd kill you all." Erza explained not able to look her sister in the eyes.  
"N-No your lying! Jellal said you left us because you had no use for us anymore, you said we were to weak to make it out in the real world with you so you didn't want anything to do with us or your old life...especially me!." She shouted trying to force Erza off her but she wouldn't budge.  
"Flaky open your eyes don't you see hes just playing you to do what he wants!, I never wanted to leave any of you especially you...You're the only family I have left and there wasn't a day that would pass when I wouldn't be thinking of you." Erza said looking Flaky in her eyes as tears filled her own brown eyes.  
"N-no...no...it can't be true...i-it can't.." Flaky choked out her body starting to tremble, she spent her whole life since she was 4 or 5 in this tower and now Erza was telling her everything Jellal told her was a lie?, it was becoming to much for her. "I-its all a lie?..." She asked staring up at her older sister with big brown eyes like a lost child.  
"I'm telling the truth.." She said quietly as she moved off of Flaky, the younger girl slowly sat up looking down her scarlet red hair falling in her face, suddenly she embraced Erza tightly crying, Erza was caught off guard at first but she slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller girls frame.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry sister...I'm sorry..." Flaky cried into Erza's chest her whole body shaking, she had spent years hating Erza, feeling like she abandoned her for a better life.  
"Flaky I'm sorry too I wasn't able to come for you until now." Erza spoke softly closing her eyes tightening the embrace a bit.

Erza held Flaky as she cried for a few minutes before finally calming down, she looked up at the older women. Just by looking at Flaky Erza could tell she was exhausted, by their problems were far from over, they were still going to need to talk, but the big issues was Jellal and the Etherion blast that could fire any second now.  
"Flaky I need you to get to Shou and the others and get off the island its important." Erza said helping the younger girl stand.  
"B-but...Erza what about you?...I don't want to leave you I won't!." She shouted looking up at her, Erza sighed patting Flay's head softly like she was a little kid.  
"I'll be fine Flaky trust me please, I promise." The older of the two reassured her, after a long moment Flaky nodded reluctantly.  
"Pr-Promise?." She asked and Erza nodded, Flaky hugged the taller girl tightly before slowly letting go clutching her wounded shoulder and turned picking her torn cloak as she ran down the long corridor.

Erza watched before grabbing her sword heading to the top of the tower her head hanging low as she walked.  
'I'm sorry Flaky...I had to lie to you...the truth is I know I probably won't be fine...but I didn't want to make you cry again...I've hurt you enough just please live a happier life now...' The scarlet haired swords women thought to herself a tear rolling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and gripped her swords tightly as she came to the top of the tower where Jellal was. 'Jellal...He's the one whos been hurting Flaky and filling her heads with lies...I know I'm to blame to but...he's the reason I've missed my sisters life for so long..' Erza thought angirly as she faced Jellal.

Flaky stumbled through the tower holding her shoulder, she was breathing heavily her magic took a toll on her body and exhausted her along with the lose of blood. She could here fighting coming from the top of the tower and feel the vibrations, the young shadow wizard continued to stumble down the long hallways before she finally collapsed breathing heavily.  
'Please Erza-Nee...be safe...and beat...J-Jellal...' Flaky thought to herself before a suddenly flash of bright light blinded her vision as the tower shook. The Etherion ray had hit the tower directly. Flaky's mind grew fuzzy before blackness as she blacked out.

'Flaky!.' Sora thought to herself worried as the Etherion hit the tower. 'Flaky please come back alive I'll never forgive myself for leaving you if you don't..' The exceed thought trying not to think the worst as they floated there in Juvia's water lock. as the light faded everyone was left in awe at the sight they saw. The tower of heaven had been transformed into a giant tower of Ethernano Lacrama. They didn't even know if Natsu and Erza and Simon and Jellal and Flaky were still alive in the tower or not but all they could do was wait.

* * *

**I know these are short chapters but I'll try and make them longer, could I have some feed back please? I love feed back**


End file.
